BASSTMS Script
This article is a transcript of the Brain And Scamper Show 2 film "Brain And Scamper Show The Movie Sequel", which aired on May 17, 2013. Chapter 1 Soda Dog Refreshment Squad: Let's all go to the lobby; Let's all go to the lobby; Let's all go to the lobby To get ourselves a treat. Delicious things to eat; The popcorn can't be beat. The sparkling drinks are just dandy; The chocolate bars and nut candy. So let's all go to the lobby To get ourselves a treat. Let's all go to the lobby To get ourselves a treat. Scamper: And just like that, she was out of their lives. ''Monster attacks Scamper shown her blood and then hit the rock by Brain Brain: Let's let a real man handle this! defeat the green monster! ''And that was the problem, wasn't it? Igor: No, you missed it, again. That's for film. Scamper: Film? Can you imagine a face like that on a 40-foot screen? Igor:All right, all right. Now, listen, Eva... Eva: Excuse me, Igor, I'm a little distracted. Igor: What? Eva: I think the makeup girl is out to get me. Igor: No, that's Brain. And he's not the makeup girl, he's the idiot. Now, try to remember, on the word "tomorrow," you're supposed to crush the Evil Invention to your left! Eva: You mean "stage left." Igor: Yeah, whatever. You're supposed to smash it to smithereens. Eva: I know, it's just... It looks kind of real, and it's hard because I would never hurt anything real. Igor: The props at the audition are gonna look even more real, Eva. Some may even scream when you smash them. Eva:'' Oh, really?'' Igor: Yes. And they're also going to fight back. But it's all for reality's sake. But if you don't want to be a real actress... Eva: Oh, no, no. I do, I do. This is a block for me, but I will get through it. Igor: Once more, from the top, with feeling. Eva: I just have a teeny, teeny, tiny suggestion. Now, I know I'm not the director, but at the end of the number, I would love to try something like this... Scamper: Good evening, friends! Brain: '' Not quite. Allow me to explain. With Frylock in my arms, I stumbled upon a witch doctor. Who was able to provide us with food, shelter.. and some kick-ass video games.'' Scamper: Really, Brain? You want to be trapped in an endless existential nightmare, forced to keep living, even though life is meaningless and nothing matters? Too bad he wasted his intelligence formula on me, too, Brain. Or should I say "Brian"? Brain: You gotta watch out for my musket skills, baby! Singer: Aqua Teen! My name is Shake Zula, the mic rula, the old schoola You wanna trip, I'll bring it to ya! Frylock and I'm on top, rock you like a cop Meatwad you're up next with your knock-knock Meatwad make the money see Meatwad get the honeys, G Drivin' in my car, livin' like a star Ice on my fingers and my toes and I'm a Taurus 'Cause we are the Aqua Teens Make the homies say ho and the girlies wanna scream! 'Cause we are the Aqua Teens Make the homies say ho and the girlies wanna scream! Can't stop, won't stop doin' that thang Swingin' that swang bang bangin' with the gang Lookin' at my Gucci, lookin' for the coochie Yeah, I just trying to get some coochie! 'Cause we are the Aqua Teens Make the homies say ho and the girlies wanna scream! 'Cause we are the Aqua Teens Make the homies say ho and the girlies wanna scream! Aqua Teen is number one Aqua Teen is number one! Yeah! Chapter 2 Singer: Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange Come with us and you will see This our town of Halloween This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red I am the one hiding under yours stairs Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song In this town, don't we love it now Everybody's waiting for the next surprise Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll scream! Scream! This is Halloween Red 'n' black, slimy green Aren't you scared Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice Take a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night Everybody scream, everybody scream In our town of Halloween I am the clown with the tear-away face Here in a flash and gone without a trace I am the who when you call, Who's there? I am the wind blowing through your hair I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween In this town Don't we love it now Everybody's waiting for the next surprise Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everybody scream Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now! This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! Repeat Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Emory: Oglethopre: Parappa the Warper: This is the robot we're after. We have pinpointed his location and we need you to return to his time. Oglethorpe: Parappa the Warper: Oh, what? What now? Well fine. Maybe you shouldn't get this assignment. Maybe I'll give it to a brave warrior who will not ask questions. Chapter 5 CGI Man: Good news, everyone! Today you'll be delivering a crate of subpoenas to Sicily 8, the Mob Planet! Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Oglethorpe: They are so stuck with that bill, it's not even funny, but I am laughing anyway. Hahaha. Emory:'' Ah, man. Are those meat cravers. Oglethorpe: ''Well four million of them are. I had some with olive too. I remembered they liked that. I'm not Satan. ''Emory: ''You think maybe they'll get pissed and maybe prank us and order us a bunch of pizzas? ''Oglethorpe: ''No, that's not very good. Emory:'' I think I'm getting kinda hungry. Oglethorpe: Me too. Ignignokt: (picks up phone) Hello. Oglethorpe: (disguising voice) Uhh.. Hello. Is this..uh.. This is Mr.. Brown...Sample.. of the.. Ignignokt: I'm sorry, you have the wrong number. (Hangs up) Oglethorpe: Damn it! Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Igor: Gosh, I feel like I'm sending my kid off to school for the first time. Scamper: "Wish you weren't there. "This card teleports your enemy to you so you can destroy him in person." Call me old-fashioned, but what happened to cards that just blew your head off? Igor: Just think, Scamper. In a few short moments, I'm gonna have the most Evil Invention of all time..It's my whole life savings, but I think I'm going to treat myself. Oh, my hunch. Scamper: "Happy Mother's Day." (He shoot the head after grow back) See, that's what I'm talking about. Simple, elegant, classic. Brain: Yeah, get them all Brighton Beach all up in here of course. Like Geddy Lee. And that's a wrap everyone. How do we put what you just did in stores. So people buy it and I get the money? (he drop the remote into the water) Damn it! (remote is not working) Ah come on! (Try some different remote) 'I knew the wind was gonna give me issues today. Here, help me with this chunk of curb we're not out here to hurt people. We just want to create a diversion. (Another remote to can't change channel.) Ah!, Come on! Singer':''' Let's do the twist Around and around and around'' Brain': 'Son of a bitch! Igor'': (2 Hours Later...) Well, our evil bun should be out of the oven soon. '' Chapter 11 Satan: The execution of imminent. Soon and I will rule the world! Oogie Boogie: Satan: What's it like up on earth, Saddam? Tell me about it again. Do you remember when you first got here? We used to talk all night long, until the sun came up. We would just lie in bed and ...talk. Oogie Boogie: Satan: This book is really interesting. It talks about how people communicate differently. Like, I communicate by wanting you to ask me questions, and you communicate Saddam, I'm trying to have a nice conversation with you! Meowth: Oogie Boogie: Satan: Aw! Now, that is just not appropriate! Oogie Boogie: Sorry. Satan: Oh, well, that's still not appropriate. Satan: Sometimes I think, when I look up real high That there is such a big world up there I'd like to give it a try But then I sink 'Cause it is here I'm supposed to stay But I get so lonely down here Tell me why's it have to be that way? Up there There is so much room Where babies burp and flowers bloom Everyone dreams, I can dream too Up there Up where the skies are ocean blue I can be safe and live without a care Up there They say I don't belong I must stay below alone Because of my beliefs I'm supposed to stay where evil is sown But what is evil anyway? Is there reason to the rhyme? Without evil there can be no good So it must be good to be evil sometimes Up there There is so much room Where babies burp and flowers bloom Everyone dreams, I can dream too Up there Up where the skies are ocean blue I can be safe and live without a care Live without a care If only I could live up there I wanna live I wanna live up Ooh baby, ooh I want to live up there Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Satan: I must be strong. I must be strong. Saddam, I need to talk to you. Oogie Boogie: Satan: Sometimes you can love a person very much, but still know that they aren't right for you. Oogie Boogie: Satan: You treat me like shit, Saddam! I'm leaving you! I'm going up to earth to rule alone! Chapter 14 Singer: The spiders think you're very cute, but goodness knows you need a suit. But have no fears, we're quite adept, we'll have you looking lovely(7Xs)yet. A little stitch, a little tuck, some tender loving care. A little thread will fix you up and we've got plenty as you see, And personally guarantee our quality repairs. A little here, a fix of this, We're going to do our best. When everybody sees you, they will all be quite impressed. They will all be quite impressed. Huzzah! Huzzah! We're going to have a wedding. Hurray! A wedding! Hurray! Let's all give out a cheer cause the bride is getting married today! Hurray! One thing you can surely say is we will stand beside Until the end, we will defend our one and only bride. Our bride to be, our bride to be, our lovely Corpse Bride. Huzzah! Hurray! Huzzah! Hurray! The bride is getting married today. We're going to have a party like no-one has ever seen. The Living in the land above will not know where they've been. The Land above..(the Land above) The party of...(the party of) The Bride!!! Here comes the bride. On her glorious day of days. Up to the Land of the Living to celebrate!!! Chapter 15 Igor: Eva! Jack-O-Lantern: Seize him! Where's Glickenstein? And before you answer, you should know that someone sent me this! Igor: Your Highness, he's dead. Jack-O-Lantern: And he didn't invent life, did he? Igor: No. I Did. Jack-O-Lantern: Silence! Hunchy invented life, eh? Well, where is it? In the Igor recycling plant! Igor: No! No! Eva, where are you? Eva! (Went into the hell) Eva! Brain: Yeah, boy! I shook you down to Chinatown! Igor: The tower of the King's castle. Look, there's the Killiseum. Singer: Everybody scream, everybody scream In our town of Halloween I am the clown with the tear-away face Here in a flash and gone without a trace I am the who when you call, Who's there? I am the wind blowing through your hair I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween In this town Don't we love it now Everybody's waiting for the next surprise Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everybody scream Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now! This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! Repeat Chapter 16 Bender: A what kind of disturbance? (Ship is leaving sneak into the satan ship) Hahahahaha! Oogie Boogie:'' ''''(evil laugh) Bender: Hahahahaha! '' '' Oogie Boogie: Fire! Oogie Boogie: Jack, but they said you were dead. You must be double dead. (Start the begin finale) Well come on bone man. (Satan gasps, and Jack Skellington cannot attack) Fire! Scamper: What? Like this is the first time I've gnawed my own feet off. Oogie Boogie: So long jack! (Scamper shoots oogie boogie then satan gasps and then Scamper shoots again) Satan: That's it! I have had enough! Chapter 17 Oogie Boogie: (squeaky voice) My bugs, bye. Satan: He spent so much time convincing me I was weak and stupid that I... believed it myself. (Brain is back) I have you to thank, little one. You showed me that I had to get away from him. Just make any wish you want, and I shall grant it. Category:Script